When Evil Wins
by PhoenixFeather98
Summary: When Kai gets a call from his old friend Tala that Boris is back, they're forced to find out what he's up to. KaixHilary. Mini series only 4-5 Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Kai P.O.V**

Have you ever felt like your being watched, like someone is hiding in the shadows waiting you the perfect moment to ambush you. I stand alone watching my Dranzer spin mere inches away from me.

"Dranzer return" I called as the dark blue blade jumps gracefully into my hand. I just can't get over this strange feeling. My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Kai!" the voice shouted, I was able to identify it easily I had gotten quite used to it over the past two years.

"Hey Hilary" I answered, she ran up to me panting uncontrollably. I couldn't help but smile at the unexpected presence.

"Call… for you… at the… dojo…" she started between gasps for air "…it's Tala" she finished. We walked hastily back to the dojo, I picked up the phone.

"Hello" I answered

_"__Hello Kai, its Tala" _Tala's voice replied through the phone

"Hey Tala, what's up"

_ "__I'm in town and I need your help" _He stated with a tint of urgency in his voice.

"Anything you need pal, but why?" I asked concerned Tala rarely asks for help with anything.

_ "__Boris is back" _Was the only answer.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kai could not believe his ears, but Kai had known Tala long enough to know when he's lying.

"Are you sure it him" Kai hoped he had heard wrong. His team mates were starting to get worried.

"He left me a note specifically written to you and me, an invitation" Tala clarified. Kai gripped his Dranzer blade so hard his hands started to bleed.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" Kai finished and hung up the phone with a slam.

"Hey Kai what's wrong?" Tyson asked worried.

"I'm going to visit and old friend" was the only reply

-8-8-8-

"What…you mean Tala?"Max asked confused. Kai nodded and made his way up the stairs to start packing. 'If Boris is back we'd better believe he's got some kind of motive' "Kai" Hilary interrupted. Kai turned to her "Hm" Kai muttered, she looked to the ground "uh… can you do me a favor before you leave?" she asked

"Anything" he replied with a smile. Hilary shifted from foot to foot, she bit her lip and sighed "Promise me you won't die" she pleaded. Kai walked over to the brunette "I promise" the two found themselves in each other's embraces "Thank you" Hilary replied.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back, after a VERY long time of no updates sorry stuffs been happening and I've been busy but i promise before i disappear again ill update all of my fics and I've also started a** Percy Jackson** one shot so yes new stuff to read suspense no more and Just so all of you know their will be grammar issues so if you find any you should be able to fix them in your head. And i'm sorry for any problems you have with my writing or the way i display the characters, this is my story and ill write it as i please anyhoo on with the fic

**Chapter 2**

**Normal P.O.V**

Kai was about to leave, and the bladebreakers were seeing him off; when he reached Hilary she threw her arms around him and squeezed tightly. "Remember your promise" she whispered into his ear, Kai smiled playfully

"Don't worry, nothing could keep me from you" he assured. A single tear fell from her face, she squeezed tighter "Hey I know I promised not to die when I leave, but it won't help much if you strangle me to death" he laughed quietly. Hilary uttered a laugh as the cab pulled up, Kai tried his best to pull free from her grip but to no avail, he realized it wasn't her hold that was keeping him it was his longing not to leave.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon" he muttered as he pulled away Hilary quickly grabbed his hand but he slipped out of her grasped. As soon as the car was out of sight the bladebreakers went inside, all accept Hilary who was left there to cry.

-8-8-8-

Kai made it to where Tala was staying, he knocked on the door and before he could pull his hand away it swung open.

"Well it took you long enough, what'd you do stop for coffee?" Tala questioned. Almost as if on cue kai pulled out two ice cold lattes, "I got you one to." Kai replied with an emotionless face. Tala's eyes widened, than he chuckled and took the coffee. The pair walked inside and sat down at the table stationed in across from a small kitchen. "Here" Tala handed kai a piece of paper about the size of his palm,

Kai read aloud "Hello Tala and Kai long time no speak all that will soon change. I have a little favor to ask of you, well not really a favor more of a request that I know you will follow through. You may be curious of why I've shown up after all this time, if you want to know visit me at this address 598 Cardinal Drive. I know you will. –Boris" Kai's expression changed from blank to confused "That address seems familiar." Tala looked at Kai strangely "Really, you know the place?" he seemed excited. Kai shook his head

"No… Maybe… I don't know… from my past probably. I can't remember much from before the Black Dranzer incident." He replied shaking his head as if trying to remember something. Tala put his hand on Kai's shoulder

"Don't stress yourself, here I'll pull it up on my laptop" Tala took out his laptop and like magic the schematics were pulled up on the screen. Kai's eyes widened "How did you do that, isn't this illegal" Tala smirked

"It would be if Boris hadn't e-mailed it to me, I guess he really wants us to come see what he's up to." His expression changed "It's not like him" he continued. Kai nodded in agreement "Well we've got schematics let's start devising a plan." Tala smiled.

-8-8-8-

The rest of the night the pair planned break in and escape plans and backups for each. Tala yawned and got out of his chair and looked at the almost unconscious Kai, he smiled.

"I'll go make some more coffee" Kai nodded half heartedly, and Tala walked off leaving Kai alone.

**Tala P.O.V**

I wonder why Boris is going through all this trouble just for us to see what he's up to, its bugging me. I guess I shouldn't over think it. But I've been feeling weird like someone is standing behind me following my every step, hearing noises, voices. All after I received that stupid note. I took out some cups and sighed. He didn't say so but I could tell Kai is worried but it's not the note. It's her. I can't help but smile, on more than one occasion her name has slipped out of his mouth. Not to mention he told me about his promise. My expression changed. I'm gonna help him keep that promise, even if it means I die in his place, I would even without the promise. Even though I'd hate to admit it I have a soft spot for Kai. He's my little brother and I would do anything for him. "Ding" my thoughts were interrupted by the coffee maker. I poured two cups of coffee and started my way back to the table. I was shocked to find Kai face in between his arms eyes close and completely oblivious to the world around him. I smiled, I walked over to the couch grabbed a blanket and threw it over the younger boys shoulders.

"Yup my little brother" I smirked, and sat down at the table to continue my work.

sorry for the short chapter I'll try to make them longer later on but i don't think it will go on very long it is a short series after all and i've already written the end so be patient I've also started writing the next chap so it wont be too long a wait


End file.
